Kiba
by lazy kairu sama
Summary: After the end of the Love Hina series I couldn't help but feel sorry for Motoko who did not get Keitaro, so I have created a character who might just be the type of person she needs first few parts take place between vol. 4 and 8.
1. Kiba pt1

WARNING: I do not own the Love Hina franchise! I'm just someone who wishes to get creative with the story lol. PLZ REVIEW THIS!

It was around the end of July just when the weather began to become really warm. Keitaro and Naru were inside Keitaro's room enjoying a break from studying for the Tokyo U

entrance exam.

"Helloooo," called a strange voice from downstairs.

"Oh," said Keitaro, "that must be the new gardener."

"What?" said Naru, "You hired a gardener? You're such a lazy bum!"

Keitaro got up and walked to the door. He turned and looked at Naru and said, "No, I'm not. It's just that the grounds around here have gotten a little out of hand. I needed a little

extra help to clean it all up that's all."

As Keitaro walked down the hallway toward the stairs, the other tenants began to emerge from their rooms.

"Who is that downstairs, Keitaro?" asked Kitsune.

"Our new gardener," he replied, "Why don't you guys come down and meet him?"

Everyone rushed downstairs to greet the new arrival. Except for Motoko, who took her own less excited stride. Keitaro immediately greeted him and introduced him to everyone.

"Everyone, this here is Kiba," shouted Keitaro, "Kiba, this is...everyone, ha ha." WHAM!

Over fell Keitaro as Kitsune knocked him out her way to greet the handsome newcomer. He was 189cm tall with dark black hair and deep brown eyes. He also had a

slightly scruffy face, as if he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Over on his back was slung a large bag carrying his clothes.

"Hi there, my names Mitsune, but everyone here calls me Kitsune," said Kitsune very sensually.

"Hi, my names Shinobu pleased to meet you," said Shinobu as she bowed.

Kiba returned her bow curtly. Suddenly, something pounced up onto Kiba's back.

"Hiya! I'm Su!" she shouted.

Kiba turned his head, smiled, and said, "Nice to meet you, Su."

Finally Keitaro returned to his feet and suddenly realized Kiba had not met Naru or Motoko.

"Oh yeah by the way, this is Naru, and Motoko hasn't made it downstairs yet," said Keitaro.

"Ooooh, so you're Naru," said Kiba, "Keitaro's told me all about you all, but he mostly talks about you. He's always saying how you're soo... (muffled voice)."

Keitaro had placed his hand over Kiba's mouth just in time.

"Ha ha, I'm sure Kiba would like for us to show him his room now," said Keitaro in a desperate voice.

Kiba finally broke free and laughed at Keitaro.

"Keitaro, you know you don't have to let me stay here. I can take care of myself."

"No way! You don't even have a place to call home. You carry everything you own on your back." WHAM!

Naru smacked Keitaro aside for his rude comment.

"Please stay, Kiba," said Naru "I'm sure we have plenty of rooms here you can stay in while you're working here."

Kiba pondered for a moment and replied, "Well I guess it wouldn't hurt anything for me to stay here for a while."

"YAY!" everyone cheered.

Just as everyone had begun to cheer and were about to begin celebrating, Motoko descended from the stairs. Suddenly, the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She could

sense that something very dangerous was amongst them. She began to scan the house for anything suspicious and her gaze finally rested upon Kiba. Suddenly, their eyes met, and

Motoko felt a fierce sensation behind the eyes she now beheld.

To be continued……in pt.2


	2. Kiba pt2

Kiba's bag was mainly filled with clothes which he soon put away in a clean and professional manner. However, he had also brought another large piece of luggage that was rather

curious. A large wooden crate shaped much like a coffin. He hefted this piece inside on his own and stowed it away in a corner of his room with a sheet over it. Everyone was most

curious about him, but for most of the time he was just an average nice guy. Whenever he wasn't trying to fix up outside the house he would help wash, sweep, and scrub floors. He

would even help Shinobu out with her studies from time to time. Everyone seemed to enjoy his company, except for Motoko.

"I'm telling you guys there's something very wrong about him," she would say at breakfast, "it's like he's hiding something."

"Oh you're just worrying too much," Kitsune would reply, "I admit he is a little secretive, but who doesn't prefer to keep their personal life to themselves."

One day, Motoko had had enough and had decided she was going to figure out this mystery man. She found him outside cutting down overgrown bushes with a Kwan Dao (for

those who don't know a Kwan Dao is a Chinese weapon. It's made up of a long staff with a short single edged blade at the end. Shaman King fans know what it is and can shut up

right now lol :-).

"Hey you," she yelled out at him as she pointed her Shisui at him, "I'm on to you. Now, spill it. Tell me everything about you right now, or I'll have to use force!"

He turned toward her and hefted his weapon over his shoulder.

He smiled curtly and responded, "Well my names Kiba, I'm 18 years old, I'm actually from America and Kiba is more of a nickname really, ha ha. I like reading and eating

ramen…………"

"Shut up!" she shouted, "You're not telling me what I want to know! I guess I have no choice but to cut you down to size. Prepare yourself!"

Kiba's smile suddenly changed to a serious look.

"Alright," he replied as he tightened his grip.

"Split Rock Maneuver!" shouted Motoko as she came at Kiba with her sword.

Motoko, who had trained with a sword for almost all her life, was quite fast. However, the opponent she now faced had an incredible, almost inhuman swiftness to him. Before

Motoko could even bring down her sword, Kiba had brought around the blunt end of his weapon and gave a quick jab with it to her stomach. Motoko gasped for air and fell over

unconscious………..

To be continued………in pt.3


	3. Kiba pt3

Motoko slowly opened her eyes to the bright midday sunlight. As she beheld the majestic sky and bright green trees, she tried to recollect how she had gotten to where she was. As

she began to sit up, a sharp pain in her stomach caused her to flinch, and a soft hand came down onto her forehead and gently pushed her back down.

"You shouldn't get up so fast," said a calm voice, "You may still be hurt."

Motoko looked over and saw Kiba's face smiling down at her. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. Motoko jumped up in a state of shock and took up a defensive stance.

Motoko screamed out, "What do you think you were doing?"

Kiba slowly rose up from his spot and said, "I just though you might need a comfy spot to lye down at while you recovered."

Motoko seemed quite confused. Had she just not been fighting the same person a few minutes ago? She decided she had finally had enough and lunged toward Kiba ready to

punch his lights out. Kiba, with the same swiftness he had displayed earlier, caught her fist in mid-punch and twisted her arm behind her back. She was helpless under his superior

strength and skill. She knew he would probably kill her and rape her body and began thinking of the stories in the local newspapers.

"Look here," he whispered into her ear, "I really don't want to fight you, but you keep leaving me no choice."

Motoko could feel her heart beating as she felt Kiba's hot breath against her ear.

"If you're going to kill me just do it now and get it over with!" she shouted, "I don't deserve to live after losing so easily to you."

"What kind of talk is that?" asked Kiba as he released her from her hold, "You lose one lousy fight and you're suddenly willing to give up your whole life? It's no wonder you lost

to me."

Motoko fell on her knees and felt warm tears swelling in her eyes.

"What's the point of living if you're not strong?" she asked sadly.

"To _become_ stronger," he replied as he offered his hand to help her up, "I can help to make you stronger. Promise you will not try and hurt me anymore," he said smiling, "and I

promise you I will help make you stronger."

As Motoko looked up at him, she could still feel her heart beating abnormally. She reached up for his hand and stood up before him. Kiba reached over and wiped the tears from

her eyes and smiled as though nothing had ever happened.

"So how is it you're so strong any way?" she asked.

"Well that's a long story but to make it short………………"

To be continued………….in pt.4


	4. Kiba pt4

As it had turned out, Kiba was an American orphan whose parents had died shortly after he was born. When Kiba was five, he was adopted by an old Chinese gentleman who had

come to America to visit his wife's grave. The man took Kiba back to his home in China which was an ancient temple where he trained. Upon his arrival in China, Kiba soon began

his training under his new master. Kiba learned everything he could under the old man and underwent strict training for ten years. When Kiba turned sixteen, he was told to 'go out

into the world and find your own special place in it' (whatever that meant). Since then, Kiba had been living from place to place living the life of a wanderer. While walking through

the town of Hinata one day, Kiba ran into Keitaro who was shopping for groceries. The two began talking about their lives and soon became friends. One day, Kiba and Keitaro

went out for an evening meal after Keitaro's prep classes. The two began talking about how poor Kiba was and how he had been living like a ho-bo the past few days. Then,

Keitaro was struck with the idea of having Kiba to come over to the Hinata house to do gardening work to earn money.

"I guess that's the story of my life," said Kiba as he finished.

The girls looked on in disbelief at the story he had just told them.

"Ooooh, you poor thing!" Kitsune cried out as she grabbed Kiba and pressed his head against her bosom, "A young man like yourself living a life like that. It ought a be illegal."

"It sounds like a story straight out of a manga or something," replied Naru.

Kiba managed to pry himself loose from Kitsune's grip and said, "Yeah, well things weren't really as bad for me as you may think. My master took great care in raising me, and I

really can't say I've been miserable since I was kicked out of the temple. I've had a lot of great experiences traveling from place to place."

"Have you met anyone special to you yet," butted in Kitsune.

"Nah, ha ha, not yet."

The girls smiled and soon began going back about their daily routine. Except for Motoko, who stayed with Kiba and waited for what he had to say to her next. He was silent and

just kept sitting at the table staring off into space. Motoko soon became frustrated and was sure to let Kiba know it.

"What are we doing?" she shouted at Kiba, "I thought you said you were going to train me not sit around all day!"

"Patience," he replied with a smile, "Your training will begin tomorrow, but right now, I want to enjoy my tea."

Motoko gave a grunt of discontent and stomped off from the dining room. As she stormed off, Kiba watched her and gave a small laugh under his breath.

"Don't worry, Motoko," he thought to himself, "You'll soon have more training than you may want."

He put down his tea and reached over behind his shoulder to feel the tattoo branded on his back.

"I wonder how long I can hide this……………

To be continued……………in pt.5


	5. Kiba pt5

Just as Kiba had promised, he and Motoko began training the very next day. For the next six months, they both trained side by side. Over time, the two had begun somewhat of a

friendship between them. The two had a tendency to stick to each others side and talk about fighting styles, school, or whatever had come up at the time. Of course, the other girls

in the Hinata house took notice of this and would often tease Motoko about it. This always made Motoko blush, but she was always quick to deny anything was going on between

them. One day, the two were sparring outside in the backyard. Motoko had finally gotten to a point to where she could keep up with Kiba, but she was still far from beating him

when he got serious. The sound of steel hitting steel could be heard from the street as Kiba parried each of Motoko's blows.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," he called out.

The two set aside their weapons and grabbed their premade lunches. Kiba sat down in his usual spot on the ground and began to chow down. Motoko walked over, sat down

behind him, and leaned her back against his. This had become their usual seating method since most of the time Motoko would be too exhausted to sit up. They sat there enjoying

their lunch and soon started talking about their own fighting styles.

"Hey Kiba, you know you still haven't told me what style you were taught by your old master," Motoko stated inquisitively.

"Well….." started Kiba, "it was really just a form of kung fu you know. Nothing too fancy like your family's God's Cry style."

"You can't be serious. Your style is awesome. There's just no way it can just be some form of kung fu."

Kiba finished his lunch and replied, "Well it is. You can think whatever you want to but that's the truth."

He sat down his dish and was bringing his hands down to his sides to support him as he leaned back. As he did, one of his hands landed on one of Motoko's. The two quickly

pulled away and tried to apologize to the other. Both of them were blood shot red, but they were turned away from each other so neither could see it in the other. A short silence

fell between them.

"Hey," Motoko finally said, "Will we be able to do some more training this Saturday? I haven't got much planned and was wondering if you didn't mind."

"Hmm…" Kiba replied, "Let me check my calendar."

He pulled out a rickety looking cell phone and pushed a button that brought up his calendar. Suddenly, his eyes became huge with surprise.

"Damnit! Is it that time already?" he cursed under his breath.

"Whadja say, Kiba?" Motoko said.

"Oh nothing," he replied, "I was just saying I think it'll be fine for us to do that."

"Good," Motoko sighed and layed back on Kiba's back.

Kiba looked up into the sky with a distressed look upon his face. Something was clearly on his mind.

To be continued…………….in pt.6


	6. Kiba pt6

The hot spring was feeling quite perfect that day. Kiba was relaxing and enjoying some well earned r&r with Keitaro. The two were catching up on what all had been happening in

each others life. Keitaro was preparing to take the final exams for Tokyo U for the fourth time. A new girl named Mutsumi had been staying at the Hinata house lately as well.

"So," said Keitaro, "How's the training been going with you and Motoko lately?"

"It's been going good," he replied, "Motoko has been making great progress. Maybe before to long she could become a real rival for me, ha ha."

"Keitaro," Naru called from inside, "It's the girls' time to use the bath."

"Alright," Keitaro replied as he got up and walked toward the doorway.

"Keitaro, I really don't think you should go in there just yet," said Kiba concernedly.

"Aww, it's alright," replied Keitaro, "It's not like there already getting ready to come in or anything……." WHAM!

Naru caught Keitaro with a right hook that sent him flying over the fence. Kiba simply sat there with his eyes closed and nodded his head back and forth.

"Oh," said Naru, "I didn't know you were in here, Kiba. Hey Motoko, he's in the bath right now! Motoko was sort of looking for you earlier."

"Oh ok, thanks," replied Kiba with his eyes still closed.

"He he," Naru laughed, "You can open your eyes you know. I have on a towel right now."

Kiba opened his eyes and was relieved not to get the same beating Keitaro had just received.

"Well I guess I had better head on out then," said Kiba as he got up and began to head toward the doorway. As he walked past Naru, she saw the large tribal tattoo imprinted on

his back.

"What is that?" she asked Kiba, but he never replied as he disappeared into the house.

Kiba quickly changed back into his jeans and t-shirt and began walking down the hallway. Suddenly, he began to feel weak and a sharp pain could be felt stabbing him in his back.

As he stumbled down the hallway, Motoko came around the corner.

"Hey," she called out, "I've been looking all over for you. Are we still on for tomorrow?"

Kiba couldn't take much more and fell over onto Motoko with his head on her shoulder. Motoko began to blush and became concerned.

"Wha-What's wrong, Kiba?" she asked, her heart racing against his.

Kiba managed to stand back up straight and began to stumble back to his room again.

"I'm….fine," said Kiba while panting for breath.

He began to fall over again, and Motoko quickly came over to his side and threw his right arm around her neck to hold him up. The two walked over into Kiba's room where

Motoko sat him down on his futon.

"No, you're not," she said to him as she layed him back onto the futon, "Tell me what's wrong with you! I can help you!"

Kiba looked up at her and smiled, "Are you always this concerned about me?"

Motoko looked away and blushed, "No, I just don't want you going off hurting yourself when I need you to spar against," she said with some degree of annoyance in her voice.

Kiba laughed and replied, "I'm alright. I'm just a little faint from staying in the hot spring for too long, that's all. You don't have to worry. Now, go on to bed and get some sleep.

We'll begin sparring first thing in the morning."

Motoko took his word for it and left Kiba in the darkness of his room. Kiba rolled over onto his side and looked out the window at the full moon. Suddenly, his eyes began to

change………

To be continued…….in pt.7


	7. Kiba pt7

Motoko tossed and turned in her futon, but she could not shake away the unrelenting feeling that something was wrong with Kiba. Finally, she decided to get up and go see if he

was still alright. Grabbing her bamboo sword, she walked down the hallway and came to the door to Kiba's room. She tried knocking but realized he was probably already asleep.

"Kiba," she said as she opened the door. The window was open, but there was no one inside. She immediately began to worry. What if something really was wrong with him?

She began to look all inside the house, but she could not even find a trace of him. Finally, she stepped out onto the balcony where everyone hung their laundry. She used the spot to

survey the outside of the house, but he wasn't there either. It was around December at the time, and the weather had become quite chilly lately. It made Motoko wonder if he had

gone out somewhere and froze to death. Suddenly, she turned around and saw that on top the roof stood a figure staring away from her. She quickly took the figure as some sort of

bandit there to steal from the house, or perhaps the figure had done something to Kiba. She quietly approached the perpetrator from behind and readied her sword. The figure

twitched, and two silhouettes rose up around its head. It turned slightly, but only enough to reveal its eyes which were glowing red and had a shape similar to a cat's eyes. The

moonlight shimmered off of its long, thick silver hair that reached down past its waist. Motoko could also see that its hands had long pointed finger nails. What was this creature?

Despite all this, Motoko was fearless and confronted the beast.

"Hey," she yelled at it, "what are you doing there, and what have you done with Kiba?"

The creature closed its eyes and turned to face Motoko.

"Kiba is fine," it said in a low growl.

"If you've done anything to hurt him I swear!" she screamed at it.

"Motoko, please, just calm down," it tried to say in a somewhat calm voice, but Motoko had already begun to lunge forward for the beast. In a swift movement the creature

grabbed Motoko by the hands and held her up in the air.

"Let go of me you monster!" Motoko yelled out as she tried to kick against the creature's body. Her writhing desperation never seemed to phase the creature. It just silently looked

on as she struggled to free herself. Finally, Motoko ran out of steam and looked down at the creature's face. She was now close enough to see that, with the exception of the eyes,

the creature's face was human. In fact, its face was very similar to Kiba's. It also wore the same clothes Motoko had last seen Kiba wearing.

"Kiba?" she said to it.

It slowly lowered her down and released her of its iron grip.

"I was hoping no one would see me like this," said Kiba sadly.

"What happened to you?" Motoko asked worriedly.

"Well…" started Kiba, "as you can guess I'm kind of different from most people. I guess you could call me a werewolf."

Motoko looked on amazed at the transformation Kiba had undergone. On top of all the other changes she had noticed so far, she noticed that Kiba now had large, sharp canine

teeth and pointed, cat-like ears. She also took notice of how the muscles of Kiba's body had grown proportionally. So much so that the clothes he wore could just barely contain

them. Kiba saw that she was staring at him and turned away from her.

"Every full moon I turn into this hideous monster," Kiba explained, "I thought I could keep it a secret from you, but I guess that was just wishful thinking. I understand if you want

me to leave now. No one wants a monster living with them."

Suddenly, Motoko's arms found their way around Kiba. Kiba gasped with surprise as Motoko pressed her forehead against Kiba's back.

"I thought you weren't the type to just give up," Motoko scolded.

Kiba looked down, smiled, and said, "Yeah, I guess I did give you that impression when we first met."

A cold winter breeze cascaded over them and gave Motoko a chill. She pulled herself closer to Kiba and noticed he was very warm when he was like this. However, Kiba only

continued to stand where he was with his hands at his side as if the weather never even phased him. The two were silent for a moment, but Motoko was quick to break the silence.

"If you ever leave here, I swear I'll hunt you down and drag you back here. Dead or alive," she threatened.

"Heh heh, fair enough," said Kiba nonchalantly………….

To be continued………in pt.8


	8. Kiba pt8

The next morning, Motoko awoke in her room wondering about just what happened last night. She had begun to think it was only a dream, but as she began to look around her room, she found a letter sitting next to her from Kiba.

The letter simply read, 'This will be our little secret :-).'

Motoko smiled as she sat the letter back down next to her. She soon got up and began getting ready for the new day. All of a sudden, she realized she and Kiba were supposed to be sparring today! She rushed outside to their usual spot and found Kiba there waiting.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I over slept this morning."

"Is that supposed to be your excuse?" he retorted coldly.

Suddenly, Kiba began to lunge for her with his Kwan Dao. The swift attack took her by surprise, but she quickly regained her composure and was able to block his onslaught of jabs and swipes. Despite her excellent blocking, she would always get pushed back by his superior strength and reach. She soon found herself backed into a tree where she narrowly dodged one of his Kwan Dao's jabs. The blade sunk deep into the tree, and Motoko saw the opening. However, before she could ever launch an attack, Kiba delivered a solid kick below her jaw. Motoko was flung backward like a rag doll for a few yards before jumping up and regaining her stance. She looked back to where Kiba had dug his weapon into the tree and found him crouched on the long pole arm with a cocky smile on his face. A similar smile began to spread across Motoko's face. It was now time for her to take on the offensive. She brought her sword down to her side and began a dead sprint toward Kiba. She had gone over it many times in her head. She would beat him in one swift slash. Just as she came close enough to hit Kiba, he jumped high into the air barely dodging her first slash. Nevertheless, she had become far quicker than she had used to be and lunged into the air after him. He was finally unarmed and helpless in the air. Now was her chance! Her heart raced as she readied her sword to finally defeat Kiba. As she began to swing, she could see Kiba's face. He still had the same cocky look he had had before. Instantly, he disappeared into thin air and her sword met with nothing. Where had he gone and how?

"Nice try!" he shouted behind her.

She began to try and turn within the air to strike back at him, but it was far too late. He placed his palm flat into the middle of her chest and poured chi deep into her body. Motoko could feel her body plummeting back down. It was far too late for her to regain herself and land on her feet. A fall from this height at this speed would surely kill her. Is this what he had been planning all along: to kill her in order to hide his secret? Finally, she hit the ground, but it wasn't the hard, brutal landing she had expected. It was soft and comfortable. She opened her eyes and found that Kiba had caught her.

"You weren't scared were you?" he said smiling.

SMACK!

Motoko slapped Kiba clear across the yard.

"You idiot!" she screamed at him, "You could have killed me with that stunt!"

Kiba picked himself up off the ground and swept himself off. With the exception of the still smoldering handprint on the side of his face he seemed unharmed.

"Well you were late this morning, so I thought I'd give you a bit of a scare to punish you," he countered.

"You didn't have to threaten my life!" she said angrily.

She was quite angry at Kiba for what he had done, but as she went over the events of what had happened, her mind began to wonder about something else.

"Hey!" she yelled out, "How did you move so fast in the air earlier? No amount of speed training could make you that fast in the air."

Kiba had already started walking toward Motoko and was only a foot or two in front of her now. He raised his finger and pointed at her forehead.

"Chi control," he answered.

As he answered, Motoko could feel a warm, invisible finger gently push against her forehead.

"Normally, chi is used to bring force into a blow, or even in some cases to pull a weapon toward the person who needs it. However, it is possible to exert it through other parts of the body and bring about a push force without the person ever even supplying the push. When I was in the air, I forced my chi through the side of my body to move myself behind you. However, using a move like that requires a large amount of chi because it's against the flow of your body."

As Kiba explained, he began to brush the invisible finger against Motoko's forehead who seemed to be enjoying it.

"Do you think you could teach me how to control mine that well?" she asked.

"Well it's really not as easy as I may make it sound, but with enough training you may be able to do some of the things I can do," he replied.

"Hey, Motoko!" yelled out Shinobu as she ran out to meet Motoko and Kiba. "Motoko, you got a letter in the mail."

"Thanks Shinobu," said Motoko as she took the letter from Shinobu.

Motoko turned the letter around to see who it was from and began to freak out…………..

To be continued…………..in pt.9


End file.
